deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arminius
Arminius, also known as Armin or Hermann was a chieftain of the German Cherusci. Arminius was born in 17 or 18 AD, and in his younger years was sent to Rome as a tribute, and actually attained Roman citizenship and even petty noble status, training to be a commander in the Roman Army. Arminius commanded a unit of Roman-Germanic reserves in the Balkans in 4 AD, but in 7 or 8 AD, he returned to Germany. In the fall of 9 AD, Rome sent a massive military force into Germania, planning to bring the region under total Roman control. Knowing of this plan, Arminius hit the Romans exactly where their military tactics were weakest, in the dense Teutoburg forest. The Roman force under Quintilius Varus was marching along a sunken road in the woods, in the middle of a rainstorm, when Germanic forces felled trees behind them, preventing escape. The Germans then hurled stones, darts, and javelins at the Roman soldiers from the forests above and to either side, before charging in with their swords and framea spears, slaughtering numerous Romans at close range and forcing the rest into a retreat that brought them directly into Germanic field fortifications prepared near Kalkriese Hill. The Romans were trapped between the fortifications and the pursuing force of Germans and slaughtered, three legions being completely wiped out and 16,000-20,000 men killed. Varus was not killed in battle but committed suicide by falling on his sword when he realized defeat was certain. The few survivors, if any, were likely taken into slavery. The Romans later retaliated, defeating Arminius in major battles and recapturing two of Rome's legionary eagles, and Arminius became involved in an inter-tribal conflict, being killed under mysterious circumstance in 21 AD. In spite of this, Roman Empire would never again attempt to make an attempt to establish a permanent presence in Germania west of the Rhine River. Battle vs. Ragnar Lodbrok (by SPARTAN 119) Arminius: Ragnar Lodbrok: Ragnar Lodbrok and five Vikings through into a dense forest. Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard, followed by the screams of a dying man. One of Ragnar's men was run through the chest by a thrown framea. The rest of the Vikings drew their weapons and turned towards the place where the spear had come from. Facing them were five Germanic tribemen, led by Arminius. Ragnar and the other Vikings shouted with rage, hurling axes and spears at the Germans. Most of the weapons bounced off the German's shields, but one of the axes caught a Germanic tribesman in the forehead, killing him instantly. The Vikings then charged at Arminius and his Germans, swords, spears, and axes in hand. One of he Vikings was cut down in the charge, however, by plumbata thrown by a German soldier, which caught him in the chest. The two groups of warriors collided in a clash of steel. Ragnar swung his massive Dane Axe, cutting the head off a German tribesman's framea, before decapitating the Germanic warrior as he tried to draw his sword. Meanwhile, a Germanic warrior knocked the helmet off a Viking with a spiked club, and then brought the club down on Viking's head, smashing his skull in. A Viking came up behind the German club-wielder, however, and thrust his spear through him, impaling through the chest. Ragnar and the his last surviving soldier faced off against Arminius and his last surviving man. The Germanic warrior made his first move, throwing his framea at Ragnar, who dodged the spear. The two Germans charged at the Vikings. Arminus' last soldier faced the last surviving Viking, and raised his shield high, but the Viking suddenly changed the direction of his spear thrust and went low. The Germanic warrior, however, made a powerful slide with his sword, slicing the head off the Viking's spear. The Viking tossed away the useless shaft and drew his sword. The two warriors clashed, blades striking against shields, until the Germanic Warrior found an opening and thrust low, under the Viking's shield, killing him. Ragnar, meanwhile, charged at Arminius, swinging his Dane Axe wildly, forcing Arminus to retreat backwards, cornering him against a tree. Ragnar took a mighty vertical swing at Arminius and hit.... only the tree, embedding the blade in the wood. Arminius had jumped to the side and seized his opportunity to thrust his sword right through Ragnar's chest. Blood flowed profusely and the Viking warrior fell the the ground, dead. Arminius and the the other Germanic warrior raised their swords in victory. WINNER: Arminius Expert's Opinion Arminius took this battle because mainly due to tactics. Arminius used ambush tactics and field fortifications managed to defeat three of Roman legions, the best trained soldiers of his time. Ragnar's slighly superior weapons and even his superior armor could not cancel out this great advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Deathblade 100) Hannibal: Arminius: The battle starts with Hannibal, two horsemen and three infantry moving through a forested area. Hannibal is mounted on an elephant and scans the field for danger. He sees a log on the ground and orders one of his infantry to investigate. A few seconds later, the soldier drops from a dart sticking out of his chest. Five Germanic warriors charge out of the forest, followed by a mounted Arminius. Hannibal throws a Soliferrum at the Germanic General, misses and hits a charging axeman. Arminius throws a Framea at the Carthaginians killing an infantryman. Hannibal dismounts from the elephant and prods it towards the Germans. It charges and crushes one of Arminius's axemen. The Germans throw their remaining Plumbata darts at the creature, causing it to run off field in pain. A Germanic infantryman draws out his Spatha, only to be killed by a thrust from a Carthaginian Sarissa. Arminius swings his axe and cuts down one of the horsemen. The Carthaginian general mounts the riderless horse and prepares to attack the Germans. Hannibal throws a Soliferrum, wounding a German. Hannibal's last foot soldier hands the general his Sarissa. The last Carthaginian foot soldier charges towards three of Arminius' men. The Carthaginian kills one of the three with a thrown Soliferrum. Another he kills with his Falcata, before the German could draw out his Spatha. The Carthaginian is killed by an axe swung into his helmet. Arminius and Hannibal order their remaining men to attack. The Carthaginian horseman swings his Falcata and misses. The German strikes his axe into the Carthaginian's chest, through the armour and into the chest cavity. Hannibal throws his last Soliferrum into the Germanic axeman's heart. The two generals face each other and lower their spears. They nudge their horses and charge. The Carthaginian general thrusts with his Sarissa wounding Arminius. Arminius throws his Framea at Hannibal but, the Carthaginian deflects it with his shield. The German swings his axe into the spear, cutting it in half. Hannibal draws his Falcata and slashes with it. Arminius draws his Spatha and swings it at Hannibal, disarming him of his shield. Arminius draws his Spatha back and thrusts it through Hannibal's throat. The German withdraws his sword and watches Hannibal drop to the ground. Arminius raises his sword in victory. Expert's Opinion While Hannibal had better X-factors and armour, Arminius had marginally better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Spartacus (by Deathblade 100) Europe, Roman Empire Spartacus moved stealthily along the worn, dirt road, after narrowly escaping the Roman legions that had put down his revolt. He had his Pilum in one hand and a net and trident in the other. As he stops to gain his bearings, a Framea spear whistled through the air and narrowly missed him. Arminius emerged out of the nearby forest, axe in hand. Spartacus hurled his Pilum at the Germanic tribesman, but narrowly misses him. Arminius rushed in with his axe and swung down at the former gladiator. Spartacus jumped out of the way of the weapon and threw his net at his opponent, entangling the Cherusci chieftain. Spartacus quickly knocked the helpless German over before drawing his trident back. As the trident came down, Arminius managed to swing his club into Spartacus' knee, crippling him. Dropping his trident, Spartacus drew his Gladius and Sica. Arminus managed to throw the net off and drew his Spatha. Raising his shield, Arminius charged into the gladiator, winding him. As Spartacus gathered his breath, Arminius thrust forward with his Spatha, wounding the gladiator. Spartacus swung his Sica at Arminius, the curved blade arcing around the chieftain's shield. As the tip of the Sica impacted the German, Arminius pulled himself away from the blade before slamming his club into the gladiator's hand, forcing Spartacus to drop the Sica. Arminius looked down at the gash in his tunic before thrusting forward with his Spatha. Anticipating the move, Spartacus leapt out of the way of the blade, only for Arminius to swing his club into the side of the former rebel's head. As Spartacus clumsily thrust forward with his Gladius, Arminius brought the pommel of his Spatha down onto the rebel's head, stunning him. As Spartacus looked up, groggily, Arminius brought the sword down onto his opponent's neck. Raising his bloodied Spatha into the air, Arminius yelled "For the Cherusci!" in victory before walking off back into the forest. Expert's Opinion While Spartacus was the better known of the two, Arminius possessed better weapons and tactics allowed him to claim victory here. Another key factor was the fact Arminius actually was successful in his battle against Rome, while Spartacus was not and later was eradicated after two years of revolt. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs Alaric I (by MilenHD) It was getting almost night time, as Alaric I was making his way to his camp, after he had hunted and killed a small deer and he was walking alone at the forest path, as he was walking everything was silent, no crickets were heard, no wind blew the air, only his footsteps were heard as he was walking over the twigs and leaves, snapping them under his foot. Near the trees behind the road stood Arminius holding his javelin in hand and Alaric approached him closer, the Cherusci warrior threw his javelin and missed, alerting the Visigoth king. Alaric dropped his hunt and grabbed his francisca axe and shield and was ready for anything and anyone to come at him, as Arminius was approaching him with his framea, Alaric saw his silhouette and threw his axe, missing Arminius and preparing his board spear to stab Arminius and in the next moment both Germanic warriors clashed their spears and shields, for most of the time Alaric managed to hold Arminius busy due to having one extra foot on his spear. As Alaric thrust his spear at Arminius managing to hook his shield and pierce his shoulder. Grabbing his shoulder Arminius retreated at the woods, as Alaric followed him and as Arminius noticed him he threw his framea managing to pierce the Visigoth's shield, rendering it useless. As Alaric stepped deeper into the forest, Arminius jumped behind a bush and smashed his club into Alaric's helmet, only knocking the Gothic king down, as Alaric turned he tried to stab Arminius with his spear, only to get his spear's shaft smashed in two and as Alaric got up and pulled his sword. The Cherusci and the Visigoth clashed and Arminius got his club knocked away from him, then he pulled his spatha and both warriors engaged in sword fight parrying each others blow after blow, then Arminius did a heavy overhead chop and the blow landed on Alaric's helmet, making him a little dizzy. Alaric was having non of it and pulled in his other hand his seax and began dueling the Cherusci, pushing his sword skills at the limit and his next attack Alaric swung his sword only to smash Arminius head with the iron grip and knock him down and as Arminius felt down he smashed his head on the ground becoming very dizzy. The next moment Arminius felt and yelled in very sharp pain, As he lifted his upper body Alaric has decapitated his legs with his seax, now covered in blood. As Arminius tried to crawl away, Alaric stabbed him in the throat with his sword, killing him instantly. As Alaric raised his bloody blades he gave a loud yell in victory. Expet's Opinion While Arminius defeated the Romans in the Teutoburg forest, and was a better tactician. Alaric had better weapons and was equally as good in tactics and having a helmet will not hurt at all. Another reason why Alaric won is that Arminius used too much ambush tactics and didn't fought face to face as Alaric. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:European Warriors